


Obvious

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Harry, Fluff, M/M, Racebending, Seventh year, Werewolf Draco, blond Harry, no Voldemort AU, rampant abuse of exclamation points, scarred Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would gorgeous, beautiful, love-of-his-life Harry Potter, who already had a contract with Puddlemere, want Draco Malfoy, werewolf loser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

Blaise elbowed Draco in the side. “You’re being obvious again.” 

Draco sighed, and redirected his attention to his NEWTs revision. Blaise was right; he had been obvious. He’d been really, _really_ obvious lately, staring at Harry during Potions and meals and, right now, in the library. But he couldn’t help it! Harry’s light brown skin looked so soft and his wild, curling hair so white blond that Draco’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Again and again and again. He just wanted to bury his nose in those curls. But why would gorgeous, beautiful, love-of-his-life Harry Potter, who already had a contract with Puddlemere, want Draco Malfoy, werewolf loser?

Draco fingered the scar on his forehead, tracing its jagged line through his eyebrow and ending at the very corner of his left eye. Draco had been eight years old the one and only time that the Malfoys had gone camping. The scar on his forehead was evidence that it had been an unmitigated disaster. His shame was marked on his face for all the Wizarding world to see. Sorting into Slytherin hadn’t helped. Who would want to date (kiss-fuck-love) a Slytherin werewolf?

“Oh, gods, he’s coming over,” Blaise said.

“What?!”

Draco’s head whipped up from his notes. Blaise was right. Why was he always right? Harry Potter was walking (sauntering!) over to their table. Draco’s mouth went dry and his hands went clammy.

Harry approached their table. He was frowning. That wasn’t good.

“Look,” he said. “Do you have a problem with me?”

“Um… what?” Draco was confused.

“You’re always staring at me, and I want to know why.”

Draco just blinked.

“He thinks you’re gorgeous,” Blaise said. Traitor!

“Oh.” Harry’s cheeks went rosy. “ _Oh_.”

Seconds (maybe minutes, maybe hours) ticked by and Draco didn’t say anything. He had to say something, anything. This might be his only chance. He was going for it!

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

“ _You’re_ asking _me_ out?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re just so… just so—”

“Just so what, Potter?”

“Smart and funny and cute—so bloody cute. I never thought you’d go for me!”

“Oh.” Draco’s cheeks went rosy. “ _Oh_.”

“Yes, yes I’ll go out with you! Did you want to go now?”

“Oh.” Draco’s cheeks went rosier. “Okay.”

“It’s a date,” Blaise said.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested that I swap Harry and Draco’s physical quirks.


End file.
